<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Taking by itzteegan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622682">The Taking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzteegan/pseuds/itzteegan'>itzteegan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Dom Fenris (Dragon Age), First Time Together, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, New Relationship, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Porn, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Hawke (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:29:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzteegan/pseuds/itzteegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative to Hawke and Fenris' first time together, where Gideon recognises the harm done by Danarius and allows Fenris the freedom to take charge for once.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fenris/Hawke (Dragon Age), Fenris/Male Hawke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Taking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Eternal thanks to Lalaen for listening to me whinge about not being able to come up with a title for this and then pulling one out of thin air for me. XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I am not Danarius.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I <em>know</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But your body might not.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fenris frowned. Truth be told, he wasn’t quite expecting this. Sex was just … <em>sex</em>. Right? You got in, you thrust, you came, that was that. It was all he’d ever known it to be for as far back as he could remember.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But then again, that was with Danarius. And as Hawke said, he was not Danarius.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shifting out of his boots, Gideon slipped off his robe and tossed it on a nearby chair before lounging backwards on the bed, his body thick and well-muscled from the years he’d spent physically working for his money. Almost surprising, really, considering the Magisters of Tevinter rarely seemed to lift a finger to do much, preferring to rely on slaves for needed labour. Not Gideon Hawke. If anything, he seemed to prefer, even <em>relish</em> being out on the front line, doing the heavy lifting. While he’d been suspicious before, he’d soon come to realise that Gideon was wholly unlike any mage he’d encountered before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Indeed, the point was made even further as he splayed himself, arms spread as he offered, “Go ahead, do anything you want. I won’t touch you unless you tell me to, that I promise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fenris raised an eyebrow. “Anything?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gideon snorted. “Well, within <em>reason</em> of course. I like my heart where it is, thank you very much.” He paused as Fenris couldn’t help the chuckle that brought out of him. “But seriously, if I don’t like something, I’ll tell you. That’s how it’s supposed to go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>How it was <em>supposed</em> to go, now there was a concept. Previously, Fenris was only familiar with the taking, with the enduring until it was all over and then he could wash away the filth left behind. Is that how he’d really thought an encounter with Hawke would go previously? He didn’t want to say, but … in his heart of hearts he suspected it was true, had been expecting the mage to simply push him down onto the bed and have his way with him. That he wasn’t, that he was <em>offering</em> himself … Fenris ignored the hard fist of emotions that tightened in his chest as he reached for the bottle of oil on the nightstand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To double check, he asked, “Are you sure you … want <em>me</em> to take <em>you</em>?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A smile spread across Gideon’s face, lighting it up quicker a bolt from Bianca. “<em>Please</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That word sent a shiver down Fenris’ spine as he shrugged off his clothes one-handed, circling around to the end of the bed before pouring some of the oil onto his fingers. The mattress sank beneath his knees as he crawled up onto it, Gideon spreading his legs to accommodate him, the man already half-hard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fenris faltered slightly, knowing the steps, but having never performed them himself. Really, they’d so rarely been performed on <em>him</em>, Danarius preferring to simply oil himself and shove it in. Gideon seemed to sense his hesitation as he gently suggested, “You don’t really have to prep me much, just go it a bit slow to begin with and let me adjust. It’s been a while, but I’m no blushing virgin.” With that he shot Fenris a smirk and waggled his brows in such a way that made the Elf want to roll his eyes and groan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just why did he have to feel for this mage, again?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All the same, he took Gideon’s suggestion, rubbing the oil over his own hardening length, giving it a few strokes to make sure it was fully engorged before he situated himself between Hawke’s thighs, rubbing his entrance with what he deemed a suitable amount of oil. The mage beneath him closed his eyes and moaned softly, canting his hips in anticipation as his fingers dug into the blanket beneath him. Fenris smirked … he would test Gideon’s promise to not lay a hand on him unless otherwise directed, that he knew. He would test it <em>well</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly, he began to breach the mage, taking time not just for Gideon but also for himself. He had never truly been on <em>this</em> end of it before, and so everything was new to him and he found he needed to regulate his breaths just so he wouldn’t completely lose control. Gideon’s own erection flagged slightly as he seemed to force himself to relax enough to receive the Elf, but with the way he held on tight to the sheets, he seemed unwilling to even reach over and try to tend to himself, holding fast to his promise, still. A sudden thought came over Fenris, then …</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Could … could <em>he</em> do that?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He nigh froze as he considered. Gideon <em>had</em> given him leave to do <em>whatever he wanted</em>, the question was, did he want to do this? Glancing at his length, he swallowed, and instead of over-thinking it, he reached for him, grasping him with his oiled up hand and giving it a few strokes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh … <em>oh</em> … that gasp, the way his breath caught in his throat, Gideon Hawke was simply mesmerising. It spurred Fenris to continue, to do <em>more</em>, to stroke and twist as he slowly thrust his hips forward, deeper into the mage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gideon almost came off the bed with that. It certainly seemed like it <em>had</em> been a while for him, if the noises he was making was any indication. At first, Fenris simply rolled his hips as he stroked his length, just <em>watching</em> him. It was magnificent, if a sex act could be called that. Could it? Was that possible? At the moment, it certainly seemed so.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A line of sweat began to form on Gideon’s forehead, and Fenris had to give him credit, his self-control was admirable. The only movements he’d made was the natural cant to his hips along with the rhythm, his refusal to go back on his word and reach out to the Elf downright honourable. But Fenris needed … something. He wasn’t exactly sure what, but as he slammed his hips against Hawke, he allowed different possibilities to flit through his mind. Perhaps a hand resting against his bicep, or curled around his neck as fingers splayed through Fenris’ white locks. A palm roaming against his hairless, marked chest before dropping to his own member and taking care of himself instead. Or perhaps, <em>with</em> Fenris. Those and many more flew through his head as his pace and aggression increased, the Elf rocking up into the mage with considerable force. And yet, Gideon didn’t protest, only whined and moaned, head lolling on the bed as he laid there and took what Fenris gave him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The <em>rush</em> that came with that realisation was almost enough to make him come, but he held back. Hawke was a powerful mage, could stand toe to toe with most and come out on top. Should he ever need to, Fenris suspected he could take care of him … perhaps not <em>easily</em>, but he could. And yet he didn’t move once, giving Fenris the power and the control, and he figured not even the best of Danarius’ wine could make his head spin quite so pleasurably.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As his pleasure began to crest, suddenly Hawke touching him wasn’t just a fantasy … he <em>needed</em> it. What exactly, he wasn’t sure, but he craved the mage’s touch, his hands on him, in some fashion or form. All higher thought fleeing his mind, he instead relied on his instincts that had him grabbing Gideon’s hand and slinging it around his neck before trailing down his arm and propping him up as he leaned over for a kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All at once, his world exploded around him, his orgasm washing over him in a thunderous wave as his mouth breached Gideon’s. Even then, even as Fenris fell apart on top of him, he still didn’t move to do anything more than Fenris specifically directed, returning his kiss and gripping his neck, but only that. As he emptied into him, he could feel the spurts of Hawke’s own orgasm as his thick member pulsed in his hand, and the tiniest, most coherent part of his mind stroked him through it until he whimpered against his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they parted, Fenris simply sat there a moment in the same position, breathing heavily as he tried to force his world back into focus. His cock had softened inside of Gideon, and their bodies eventually saw to it that the invading member was pushed out, resulting in a hiss from him and a grunt from Hawke. Opening his eyes, he saw that the mage still laid there, unmoving, a sheen of sweat glistening over his body. Still moving on instincts, Fenris reached out to smooth a palm across his bearded cheek, and at that, he moved to lean into the touch, only that. Fenris didn’t want to think about the way that small, subtle movement made his stomach flip or heart clench or how badly he wanted to lie down next to Gideon and gather the man in his arms. Instead, as Hawke slowly opened his eyes and focused on him, a smile creeping up his face, Fenris returned it, a knot unloosening somewhere within him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had a long road to walk, even with how much he’d already been walking it. But in the here and now, with Gideon, he felt truly <em>safe</em> for the first time in years. He’d kept his word … and Fenris was sorely tempted now to not only show him his gratitude, but what little mages who kept their word might receive from him …</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But later for that. For now, he basked in the afterglow and mused that next time, he definitely needed to bring a bottle of wine with him to share after, as it was about the only thing he figured that could make this even better than it had been.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>